


意外之爱

by AdamYoung



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamYoung/pseuds/AdamYoung
Summary: 鹤房汐恩x北川玲叶 pdj背景现实向文学（剧情纯属虚构）
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/北川玲叶, 鹤房汐恩/北川玲叶
Kudos: 8





	意外之爱

1  
北川玲叶有个秘密，他是个Ω。  
他讨厌α，因为他听人讲过，α和Ω之间会产生出于本能的欲望，有些α将Ω视为解决性欲的工具。如果α一头热地标记后将Ω残忍抛弃，Ω将独自度过痛苦的一生。分化后他害怕面对自己的身份，一直用抑制剂装作β生活。  
成为明星是北川从小的梦想，现在他终于鼓起勇气报名了选秀。父母让他保护好自己，因为参加选秀的练习生几乎都是α和β，α在身材和力量上都有先决的优势。  
在集中训练的时候，安全起见他会和与自己体格相似的人交朋友，小松，井汲，三井都是他的好朋友。不过也有例外，他也有一位α朋友，鹤房汐恩。  
看到北川第一眼时，鹤房汐恩就心动了。他没想到在训练营会有这么漂亮的人。鹤房一开始怀疑他是Ω，但怎么说一个Ω只身来集训也太过危险。鹤房主动与北川搭话，凑近了也闻不到北川的信息素，他初步断定北川是β。不过他并不在意北川的性别，也不认为α就一定要和Ω在一起。  
北川力量较弱，被分到了f班。虽然不在一个班，鹤房也随时关注着北川，休息时拿着买好的水跑到北川的班级和他一起练舞。北川似乎很有天赋，他的进步鹤房都看在眼里，鹤房也发现自己越来越喜欢这个外表柔弱，内心坚强的少年。  
鹤房总能想方设法逗北川开心，和鹤房相处的时间过的很快，北川也渐渐放下了对α的敌意。  
很快就要第一次公演了。北川最近十分紧张，因为他的发情期好像要来了。尽管一直在吃抑制剂，但他感觉抑制剂好像越发不起作用。这几天他身体总是燥热，每天都会趁没人的时候自己在厕所或者澡堂解决一下。  
“这一阵不能和鹤房走的太近了。”北川边洗澡边想。鹤房以为他是β，因此两人在一起时不会克制自己的信息素。鹤房的味道很好闻。北川想到鹤房，突然感觉身体有热了起来，明明刚刚都释放过一次了。  
于是在水房氤氲的水汽中，北川加快手中的速度，小声念着鹤房的名字又一次高潮了。鹤房进入更衣室，本来想着这个时间应该没人洗澡，却听到了澡堂里北川叫自己的名字。随即他闻到了一股诱人的味道，近乎让他失去理智，他这才知道，原来北川是Ω。克制欲望让鹤房，但他不想乘人之危，又担心北川独自一人会有危险，于是他在澡堂门口等候。终于，不知过了多久，鹤房等到了北川。

看到门口的鹤房，北川有些心虚。  
“鹤房……你怎么在这？”  
“我都听到了，你叫了我的名字。”  
北川的耳根瞬间红了，他无法反驳，他只想赶紧逃离这里，却被鹤房一把卡住拥入怀中，怎么反抗也挣脱不开。  
“我喜欢你，成为我的人吧，我想保护你。”  
鹤房突然的告白让北川一瞬间恍惚，他想要答应鹤房，想要对鹤房说自己也喜欢他，但又想到了Ω被α抛弃的后果，他害怕了。  
“我不要，我讨厌α，我不想成为别人的玩具！”北川挣脱了鹤房慌忙逃走了。

那天之后鹤房没再主动找过北川，他松了一口气，但也有些伤心。他不习惯没有鹤房给他送水，逗他开心的日子，他真的喜欢上鹤房了。明知道不该靠近那个人，却又总是控制不住地想他。说了那么过分的话，鹤房现在应该讨厌我了吧，他有些沮丧。

很快，到了第一次公演。身旁没有了鹤房信息素的影响，北川最近的训练状态不错，但坐在台下还是会紧张。他想向所有人证明自己，他有实力。  
台上是第一组的表演。鹤房自信的表情和有力的动作无不令北川欣赏：自己要是有鹤房的一半自信就好了。正这样想着，北川突然又感觉身体一阵躁动，可能过度紧张导致发情期提前了。他努力抑制自己的信息素，急忙离开观众席躲进盥洗室。进入隔间他才意识到自己慌忙之中忘了拿抑制剂，这下完了。  
鹤房下台后第一时间回到等候室，大家一一跟他表示祝贺，但他现在最想听到的是北川的赞赏。他暗暗在人群中寻找北川的身影，没有找到。难道是去厕所了吗？鹤房又跑去盥洗室找，刚走进盥洗室就有一股甜蜜的信息素扑鼻而来。鹤房赶忙把“打扫中”的标识立在门外。终于，他在一个隔间外得到了北川的回应。  
“……鹤房？”北川的声音听起来很虚弱。  
“北川，你怎么了？把门打开。”  
“不行，你是α……”  
北川的信息素和喘息声无不考验着鹤房的定力。他从门缝递给北川一支抑制剂，自从得知北川的真实性别后他就一直备着这个。  
“先用这个吧。你可以开门，我不会对你怎么样的。”  
北川来不及想为什么鹤房会随身携带这种东西，赶忙吃了下去。燥热渐渐消退了，北川打开隔间的门，虚弱地倒进鹤房怀里。  
“谢谢你。”北川埋在他胸口小声说。  
“我不会强迫你做任何你不愿意做的事。”  
北川意识尚不清醒，突然，他感觉一条带有体温的项链挂在了自己脖子上。  
“你现在这样太危险了。戴上这个，有我的信息素在其他α不会对你怎么样的。”鹤房为他戴好后又轻轻吻了他。“坚持住，别紧张，你可以的。”  
北川还没来得及回应，鹤房便离开了。

北川的表演很成功，获得了小组第三的好成绩。录制结束后，鹤房陪他来到附近的宾馆。北川的情况住在集体宿舍太危险了。  
将北川安顿好后，鹤房刚转身要走，北川拉住他的手。  
“鹤房，我还是好热，怎么办？”抑制剂的作用已经褪去，北川的身体又出现反应。  
鹤房连忙查看他的情况，是发情期来了。北川的额头和颈部起了一层薄汗，两颊也染上粉红色。他无意识地将衣服掀到胸部以上，拉着鹤房的手摸向自己光裸的皮肤。  
“好凉快，多摸摸我吧。”北川的脑中责怪自己竟说出这样淫乱的话，但他终于明白Ω真的无法克制欲望。鹤房又是怎么做到的。  
鹤房还残存着最后一丝理智，“停下吧，不然我无法保证会做出什么事。”  
“好难受，帮帮我，鹤房……”  
鹤房彻底失去了理智，北川暧昧不明的态度让他恼火。他已经明确表示了多次自己的心意，却一次都没有得到回应。现在他倒像是北川处理性欲的工具。  
他粗鲁的除去了北川的衣物，北川的体温很高，白皙的皮肤上透着淡淡的粉色。他吻上觊觎已久的嘴唇。北川的嘴唇很软，小舌头被动地回应着他的挑逗。他的手抚过北川的身体，舒适的温度让北川不由地供起了腰。  
鹤房的吻逐渐下移，啃咬过漂亮的锁骨，又含住北川小巧的乳头，用舌头反复挑逗，时不时用牙齿轻轻撕咬。北川被快感刺激地几乎颤抖，他的手不自觉的环住了鹤房的脖子。  
“另一边也要……”北川不想承认这是从自己嘴里说出来的。但这种话好像对鹤房很受用，鹤房的喘息更加粗重了，顺从地玩弄起另一边。  
随后，鹤房放过了他涨红的挺立的胸部，吻过他的小腹，含住了他的性器，北川瞬间涨红了脸。  
“鹤房，用手就好了，这样好难为情……”  
鹤房无视北川的反对，自顾自的舔弄起来。北川颤抖着身体像是一条残破的小船，摇摇欲坠，即将要迷失在欲望的巨浪中。就在他快要高潮的时候，鹤房突然停下了动作。  
鹤房起身下床翻弄起了散落在地上的衣服。北川以为是自己的淫乱让鹤房幻灭了，他用双臂遮住眼睛，不想让自己脆弱的眼泪被鹤房发现。然后他感觉床边一沉，鹤房又伏到了自己身上。  
“怎么哭了？弄痛你了吗？”鹤房不知所措地安抚他，又对着他晃了晃手中的润滑剂，“抱歉，我会温柔的，不会伤到你，可以吗？”  
这次，北川不再犹豫了。  
“我没事，鹤房，我想要你。”  
鹤房终于听到想要的答复，倍受鼓舞，涂上润滑剂的手指探入了北川的后穴。北川无法控制自己的身体随着鹤房手指的动作扭动，甚至主动勾住鹤房的脖子亲吻起来。他觉得自己糟透了。  
后穴慢慢能容纳三根手指，北川的身体越来越热，“鹤房可以了，进来吧”  
“还不行，会伤到你的。”鹤房坚持要继续前戏。  
北川已经等不及了，他使出全身的力气把鹤房翻倒在床，然后叉开腿跨坐在鹤房身上。北川一手分开自己的臀瓣，一手扶着鹤房的性器慢慢坐了下去。鹤房说的没错，他痛的加重了喘息，感觉自己的体内被涨满了。  
鹤房看出他的逞强，赶忙亲吻抚摸，分散他的注意力，然后慢慢开始上下挺动。后穴渐渐适应了异物的存在，痛感随即转化为快感。北川双手撑在鹤房腹部，慢慢开始忘我地动起来。鹤房看着眼前北川这副淫乱的样子，意识到和北川的第一次性爱居然被骑在身下，忍无可忍，翻身将人压回床上。  
“我来动，你给我乖乖待着。”鹤房开始猛烈的进攻，北川隐忍的呻吟声被顶的支离破碎，他的腿不由地夹住鹤房的腰，手指也紧紧地扒在鹤房背上，划出了一道道红痕。北川觉得快要到了，却被鹤房的手指堵住。北川急得又要哭出来。  
“乖，等我一起。”  
剧烈的快感不知又持续了多久，鹤房松开了堵住他性器的手，吻了吻他颈部的腺体。他猜到鹤房想干什么。  
“成为我的人，好吗？”鹤房试探地问他。  
北川此时什么也无法思考了，他胡乱地点头。得到回应的鹤房喜出望外，更加用力地挺动，北川很快高潮了，后穴也灌入了温热的液体。然后他感到颈部一阵刺痛，鹤房的信息素注入了自己的腺体。过激的快感让他眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

等北川再次醒来，已经是第二天中午了。身上很清爽，显然是鹤房帮他清洗过了。他回想起昨晚自己淫乱的样子，瞬间不知该以什么表情面对鹤房。  
正在这时，鹤房端着早餐走了进来。  
“还好吗？抱歉昨晚太勉强你了。”鹤房在他额头上落下一吻。  
“我喜欢你，鹤房。”北川突然没头没脑地冒出这么一句，“我是说，我还没有好好对你说出这句话。”  
鹤房开心地笑了，“我早就知道了。我已经是你的人了，你可没法赖账了啊。”  
北川也笑了，看来传闻中的故事也不是那么可信啊，他心想。

2  
玲叶印象中的鹤房一直是个神经大条的人，不过在对待朋友方面还是比较细心周到，鹤房总会在来练习室找他时带来水和纸巾，还会带巧克力，因为他有点低血糖。玲叶以为鹤房对朋友都是这样周到的。  
确定关系后鹤房的照顾更是无微不至。第一次公演结束后，鹤房邀约他去一起去大阪旅行。两人一起去了浪漫的游乐园，然后他被兴冲冲的鹤房强行拉去坐最害怕的过山车，玩从来不敢进的鬼屋。过山车停在制高点时玲叶几乎要窒息，但有鹤房紧紧握住他的手他却没那么害怕了。在鬼屋里他几乎全程没敢睁眼，鹤房一边嘲笑他一边不顾周围人的眼光牵着他慢慢走出去。吃饭的时候，鹤房总会点很多甜食但他自己很少会吃，只是在对面认真地看着玲叶吃得津津有味，然后用手帮他抹去嘴角的碎屑……  
他们在旅行中被粉丝偶遇了，那时他们正亲密地走在路上。玲叶突然有点担心地严肃起来，“我们的关系会不会被发现啊？”  
鹤房看了他一眼，轻笑一声，揉了揉他的小脑袋，“那有什么关系？我们本来就两情相悦，对吧？”鹤房总是这么阳光。

因为鹤房家离大阪很近，他们晚上就住在鹤房家里。鹤房的父母待他都很热情，本来要为他单独腾出一间房间，在鹤房的执意要求下玲叶还是和他住在了一起。晚上玲叶很晚才洗完澡，回到屋里发现鹤房还靠在床上玩手机。  
“怎么还不睡？”  
“等你呢，想抱着你睡。”鹤房的直球搞的玲叶从脸红到耳根。他被鹤房拽到床上从背后贴上来抱住，手调皮地从他浴衣的领口往里乱摸。  
“玲叶穿浴衣真好看。”鹤房贴在他耳边说。  
“别闹我了，你爸妈还在隔壁呢。”玲叶被他的手咯吱地想笑，转过身来小心翼翼地提醒他。  
“放心，今晚只抱着你睡，不做别的。”鹤房轻吻他的脑门，“快睡吧，晚安。”  
那一晚玲叶在鹤房怀里睡得格外安稳。鹤房就是这样一个温柔体贴的恋人。  
不久后他们便开始紧锣密鼓地准备第二次公演。鹤房期待着自己能够有选人的机会，这样他就可以随时在玲叶身边了。不过不巧，他很早就被选走了。虽然有好兄弟岩崎可以帮忙照顾玲叶，但想到玲叶又要只身和其他α和β一起相处一个星期，鹤房还是不放心。训练之前，他把玲叶叫出去给他带上了项链。  
“你自己要小心啊。”  
“恩，知道啦。”

玲叶答应的好好的，转眼鹤房就看见他在人员混杂的练习室沙发上睡得香甜。玲叶体格本来就纤细，因为有点冷在沙发的角落微微蜷缩着。鹤房灵机一动，将自己的外套披在他身上，又坐下把身旁的玲叶轻轻扶着靠在自己肩上。  
“呦，鹤房你自己不练习还把我们队员拐跑了？”路过的岩崎一副很懂的样子打趣道。  
“有调侃我的功夫你还不如多练会舞蹈。”鹤房笑着说。  
玲叶不知睡了多久，睁开眼发现自己靠在鹤房身上。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“还问我，你怎么这么不小心。”鹤房有点生气的样子，“外套你穿上吧，我的信息素会保护你。”  
练习的几天，一直是鹤房的外套陪伴他度过的。他在宿舍也会穿着，外套上鹤房的信息素让他心安。  
终于又到了公演这天，玲叶的小组被安排到第一个上场，鹤房一直鼓励他，还让自己带着他的项链上台。他想要好好回应鹤房的心意，他也想像鹤房一样在舞台上闪闪发光。他随着音乐的旋律迈出性感的步伐，一只手勾起脖子上的项链，向观众们展现了一个不一样的自己。他的舞台表现很好，得到了小组第一的成绩。把项链还给鹤房时，鹤房很高兴地拥抱了他。  
玲叶回到等候室坐到第一排观看鹤房的表演。他每一次都被舞台上的鹤房吸引，那种自信的感觉正是他所欠缺的，鹤房是他心中的第一位。但结果发表时，鹤房却获得了小组第二名。  
鹤房回到等候室，一副云淡风轻的样子坐回了他身边。鹤房一直都很好强，玲叶能察觉到鹤房心中的苦涩，虽然鹤房尽力不表现在脸上。尽管玲叶很坚信鹤房小组的表演十分完美，但还是遗憾地与第一失之交臂。鹤房的队友们哭了，玲叶默默地看向他，果然，鹤房还在强忍着泪水安慰别人。  
鹤房总是这样，总是乐观阳光地照顾朋友，然后把自己的情绪憋在心里。玲叶不想再看下去了，他在鹤房没注意的时候朝他走了过去，拉住他的袖子给了他一个拥抱。  
看到玲叶的鹤房马上又掩饰起内心的苦闷，直到玲叶抱着他在他耳边轻轻说出一句话，“不管怎样，你是我心中的第一，不要不开心啦。”  
玲叶的话对他很受用，他甚至怀疑玲叶有某种魔力。  
录制结束后，鹤房约玲叶出去吃饭。然后在他的要求下两人又来到了宾馆。  
刚打开房门鹤房就迫不及待地将人按在墙上亲吻，手也不闲着，玲叶的衣服两下就被他脱干净了。  
“你好着急啊。”玲叶笑他。  
“好啊，是哪个小妖精在台上公然勾引人的？”鹤房对着他颈部的腺体舔舐起来，那里的味道十分香甜，“我们好久没做了，你还敢这么大胆地挑逗我。”  
鹤房轻轻咬住腺体，两人的信息素交织在一起，玲叶的情欲也瞬间被挑逗起来。他勾着鹤房的脖子来到床边，又将人推倒在床上，自己跨坐了上去。臀缝隔着裤子摩擦鹤房的老二。  
“还在不开心吗？今天我来动吧。”玲叶说着拉开鹤房的裤子，掏出里面的大家伙轻轻撸动，小舌也沿着头部向柱身舔舐起来。  
鹤房不置可否，被他挑逗地气息加重，口中的性器也涨大了一圈。鹤房拿起床头的润滑剂倒在手上向玲叶的后穴探去，玲叶顺从地趴在他身上抬起屁股承受鹤房手指的入侵。胸部正好送到鹤房嘴边，他对着玲叶的乳头吸允起来。  
胸前和后面的快感同时刺激着玲叶，使他情不自禁地主动将胸口往鹤房嘴里送。  
“玲叶可真色啊。今天就让你来动吧。”  
扩张十分顺利，鹤房抽出手指转而轻轻撸动起玲叶的前身。玲叶正扶着大家伙缓缓地坐下去，中途被鹤房坏心眼地按住他的腰一下插入了最深处。猝不及防的快感使玲叶的呻吟脱口而出，一下子软了腰，小手撑在鹤房的腹部不敢动弹。  
鹤房恨不得马上在玲叶体内畅快地律动，不过为了满足玲叶的要求还是耐心地等待。玲叶一次次地将他拔出来又坐下去，脖子高高仰起，刚刚被玩弄过的胸部也微微挺着，粉红的乳头上还挂着鹤房的津液，看到这副色情的样子鹤房觉得自己马上几欲缴械。玲叶渐渐找到了舒适的点忘情地扭动起腰肢，也不控制自己的呻吟，鹤房觉得自己要被这小妖精折磨坏了。他握住玲叶的细腰开始挺动，玲叶的腰又软下来，每一次都被拉着重重地坐在他胯上，又被  
高高的抬起。玲叶眼角红了，嘴里尽是破碎的呻吟，前身射出几股精液，还胡乱地摇头想要挣脱鹤房的双手。鹤房加速挺动，躲过了生殖腔，将自己的精液灌入了对方的体内。  
“好想让你怀上我的孩子。”鹤房搂过玲叶与他深吻。  
玲叶埋在他怀里默不作声，他能感觉到怀里人的脸颊渐渐发烫。他摸摸玲叶的头，哄人睡着了。没关系，他们的时间还有很长。


End file.
